


you me hooked on your tongue, i've got you hooked on my love

by chilymango



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Female Zoro, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilymango/pseuds/chilymango
Summary: “What the fuck.”That’s the first thing Zoro says when he checks himself in the bathroom mirror in the morning; sporting a pair of heavy as shit tits and no fucking dick. He knows, he checked that department only to find a vagina instead.And a million of emotions are passing through Zoro within those first few seconds but the most prominent emotion is being shocked. And then anger.“What the actual fuck.”





	you me hooked on your tongue, i've got you hooked on my love

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags folks ! if u find the tags uncomfy, pls don't read this !!! 
> 
> all spelling/grammar errors are mine & it's not beta-read.
> 
> unrelated but zoro has big tits :~)

“What the fuck.”

That’s the first thing Zoro says when he checks himself in the bathroom mirror in the morning; sporting a pair of _heavy as shit_ tits and _no fucking dick_. He knows, he checked that department only to find a vagina instead.

And a million of emotions are passing through Zoro within those first few seconds but the most prominent emotion is being shocked. And then anger.

“What the actual fuck,” Zoro says, anger evident in his tone as he grits his teeth. He gropes them before wincing at how sensitive they are before dread settles within him, realizing that he has to walk out like this. That he has to see the rest of the crew, his captain like this.

_Shit_, he has to see that damned love-sick cook too. (And he’s damn sure that that witch is gonna get a kick out of this.)

And to top it all off, Zoro has no fucking clue as to what could’ve happened to him so it’s not as if he can answer as to why his dick is gone and replaced with boobs.

Zoro’s thoughts cease when the door of the bathroom opens with Luffy on the other side.

“Zoro I need -“ Luffy starts before pausing mid-sentence when he notices the _extremely_ visible change, before finishing off with a, “what is that?”

Zoro can only huff in frustration, hand coming up to grip his hair as he pushes past the other male as he walks out onto the deck where the rest of the crew is already at.

_Fuck._

“Zoro?”

He stills as he turns to face the rest of his crew, all eyes immediately panned to his chest, the change prominent with his white shirt not doing much to hide it.

Eyes scanning the rest of the crew, Zoro sees their reactions plain as day. Half of them are sporting blushes, Usopp and Chopper unable to look him in the eye. Nami, Brook, and Franky are wide-eyed and looking at Zoro. He spots Robin’s look of curiosity before paying attention to Sanji and he catches Sanji’s gaze for a brief moment before the other walks away.

He slightly frowns at that reaction because what kind of look was that? Zoro couldn’t tell. Anyways the conversation dies there and everyone goes about on the ship, getting back to the tasks at hand.

Oddly enough, the witch has been reasonably helpful as she offers Zoro advice on how to go to the bathroom and Robin lends some of her bras and panties for him to wear, Zoro accepting it with a very red face.

But other than that, nobody utters a word about the situation until it’s lunchtime when they’re all sitting together at the table.

“So … what happened?” Nami asks the question they’ve all been wanting to ask.

Zoro groans when he hears it, knowing full well it was directed to him and his problem.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I woke up with this.” He says as he gestures to his chest with one hand.

“Did you piss a witch off or something?” Usopp asks, before chewing on the rest of his food.

“As far as I know, no. I didn’t meet any witches.” Zoro replies with a shrug.

“Well then did you go anywhere sketchy?” Franky questions, drinking some coke.

“Just to the shop to see if there were any swords around and to the bar. Nothing more.” Zoro huffs out,

“Well did you eat or drink anything unusual?”

Zoro stills as he tries to recall what he had yesterday, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to remember. Nothing unusual and Zoro’s about to voice that out until he remembers the drink at the bar. It tasted a bit odd but he didn’t think anything of it since he figured that beer wasn’t their town’s forte.

“Well uh-“ he starts, seeing multiple pairs of eyes on him. “There was the drink I had at the bar. Tasted sorta sweet in my opinion but that’s all. How can a fuckin’ drink turn me into this?”

“Zoro-san, anything can happen here," Brook speaks up. "We've come across so many weird things, it's a kind of a surprise that we _haven't_ met a witch yet," Usopp adds along.

"Shit, what am I going to do?" He mutters gruffly, not wanting to deal with this nuisance a minute longer.

"Shishishi. Don't worry Zoro! We've got the best doctor here! Chopper will help you in no time." Luffy laughs, praising said doctor, Chopper nodding along with a grin. “Don’t worry Zoro! Leave it to me.”

The rest of the day goes alright, Zoro goes to Chopper's office to give some blood tests to see if Chopper can make use of it and the rest of the time, Zoro either works out in the weight room, takes beer from the kitchen, or sleeps. A casual day on the ship.

But what irks him is how throughout the day, he has not seen this love-sick cook once since the morning. On another day, Zoro would've seen him about ten times by now (read: around four to five times) but today it has been nothing since the ... interesting development. And it _annoys_ him that the whole situation is irking him.

Now, it's not as if they were together or anything (that sappy blonde liked to call them 'lovers' just to get on his nerves) but they've fooled around a few times. And even if they weren't fooling around, Sanji would always come and find Zoro to pester him about something.

And whenever he _did_ see the other man, it was fleeting glances that only lasted a mere second before the cook looked away, as if Zoro was something unsightly to look at.

It was only until nearing the evening time when Zoro had finally met the other, Sanji bringing some food to the weight room on Chopper's orders that Zoro has something replenishing after that taking that blood test. And even then, Sanji hadn’t really spoken to Zoro and by that point, he was just fed the fuck up.

And so Zoro decides to do something about it.

Cut to moments later with Zoro trapping Sanji against the wall with both of his arms on either side of Sanji’s body, a frown set on his face.

“What’s your problem Marimo? Let me go back to the kitchen. I need the ladies to do a taste-test of a new dessert of mine.” Sanji angrily asks eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

“Ha, my problem? What about you? How come you haven’t bothered me today like usual?” Zoro retorts back, not bothering to give a response to the blonde’s question and ignoring the slight fire at the mention of Nami and Robin. _Fuck_ the ladies.

Corners of Sanji’s lips turn upwards. “Aw, you missed you, Marimo?”

“Fuck you. I didn’t miss shit.”

“Oh~? Okay then. Since you didn’t miss me as you claim, let me go back to my job then.”

“No.” Voice gruff as Zoro quickly states his dissent. “Not until you tell me why you’re acting funny – why you’re acting weird.”

And to Zoro’s surprise, that damn cook _blushes_ as he looks away from Zoro.

“I’m not acting weird.”

“Bullshit. You’re red as a tomato, cook. What is it?”

And honestly, Zoro is losing his patience. He’s too frustrated for this cryptic shit.

It’s only when Sanji turns to look at him, well at his lips, while licking his own that Zoro gets the message.

Oh.

Oh fuck.

And Zoro? He can’t help but let out a startled laugh, making Sanji look at him with annoyance.

“I can’t believe it. You fuckin’ pervert. You’re telling me that you were avoiding me because I was turning you _on_? Jesus Christ, cook.”

“Stupid Marimo, you’re blind if you can’t see how good you look right now,” Sanji mutters, annoyance laced in his tone.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been too damn busy trying to deal with this shit to notice anything else,” Zoro snaps back grabbing his chest through his shirt.

Zoro notes how the cook inhales sharply as he watches Zoro’s movements.

“What? This shit turns you on, cook?” Zoro asks smugly, his hands still on his chest.

Sanji growls before flipping the two of them, with Sanji now caging Zoro. “If you haven’t figured it out this far, then you really do have moss for brains.”

Whatever retort Zoro has in mind dies the moment Sanji’s lips are on his own. It’s a messy kiss, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Sanji’s one arm is propped against the wall while the other is wrapped around Zoro’s waist, hand curling around the flesh. Zoro’s got his hands splayed against Sanji’s chest, gripping onto his suit lightly before nipping Sanji’s lower lip giving a small smirk afterward.

Sanji pulls back with a growl before leaning back in, nipping and sucking on Zoro’s jawline traveling down to his neck. Letting out a low moan, Zoro’s hands travel down south before palming Sanji’s dick which is already half hard.

Snickering lightly, Zoro muses, “you really are a lovesick fool.” Sanji’s response? Sucking the skin on his collarbone hard so that he gets a bruise the next day.

Gasping, he mutters “asshole” before squeezing Sanji’s dick lightly, smiling to himself at the little gasp the cook made right after.

“Shit. This is in the way.” Sanji grits out, annoyance clear in his tone before tugging on Zoro’s shirt. “Take off your shirt.”

Rolling his eyes, Zoro does so, tossing it to the side before feeling Sanji’s lips trailing downwards, nearer to his chest. “Let’s see if your tits are just as sensitive as they usually are.” Sanji muses before tugging Zoro’s (well technically Robin’s bra) down, fondling and squeezing his breast.

Zoro lets out a surprised moan because _what the fuck_, that actually feels good.

Sanji massages Zoro’s breast in one hand as he whistles lowly. “Shit. I’ve been wanting to get my hands on these when you first stepped out onto the deck.”

“Tch.” Zoro tuts as he looks away, trying to fight off the blush creeping upon his cheeks.

“Are you gonna play with my tits all day, Cook? I haven’t got all – _fuck_.” Zoro tries to sound menacing but that’s when Sanji decides it’s a good time to latch his lips onto his left nipple and all thoughts just fly out the window as he lets out a low groan.

“Hmm? What did you want to say?” Zoro clenches his jaw at the piece of shit’s smug tone.

“Just fucking continue, Cook.”

“Gladly, Marimo.”

Heat pools in Zoro’s lower belly and he stills for a second because, _holy shit_. He can feel his core getting wet and tries to subtly clamp his thighs together, trying to ease off the feeling. But that damned lovesick cook notices as he watches Sanji pull away from Zoro's nipple as his gaze flickers downward.

“You’re getting wet for me, Marimo? Hmm~?” Sanji teases, his right hand now sliding down Zoro’s waist before cupping his non-existent dick, Sanji’s eyes now widening at the realization that Zoro indeed does not have a dick. “Oh fuck.” He says, lips parted in shock.

“What? Didn’t you realize I didn’t have a dick, Cook?” Zoro questions, eyebrow raised at the other.

“Fuck, I was hoping but I wasn’t actually expecting to see one, _shit_ Zoro,” Sanji responds, licking his lips in anticipation of what’s going to come.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Marimo. I hope you’re prepared.”

Lips curled up into a smirk is Zoro’s only response before replying back. “I’m _always_ prepared. Do your best.”

And that apparently does it for Sanji because now he’s hurridly taking off Zoro’s bra, throwing it on the ground after before his hands fly to Zoro’s pants popping open the button.

Sanji sharply inhales when he sees — not Zoro’s dick, but Zoro’s _wet_ pussy hidden in the confinement of some lacy red panties. God, he _really_ has to thank the girls for supplying this delectable undergarment. Getting on his knees, Sanji comes face to face to Zoro’s thighs and brings his hands down Zoro’s thighs. Shit, this lingerie on Zoro _really_ looks good on him and he berates himself for not buying some sooner. Eyes roaming on Zoro’s body once more, Sanji takes the visual in before leaning forward to kiss and suck on Zoro’s inner right thigh, getting a hiss from Zoro up above.

Sanji trails his kisses upward as he makes his way to Zoro’s core, taking a curious lick and relishing the way Zoro gasps in response.

“This is a meal that I'm definitely going to enjoy,” Sanji comments, licking his lips as he eyes the feast before him before tugging the panties down eyeing Zoro’s glistening pussy.

Sanji takes two deep breaths to calm himself before diving in, licking Zoro’s pussy pulling out all the tricks he learned from those years at the Baratie because he’d be a fucking clown if he didn’t take advantage of this situation and make this tsundere swordsman feel good. Sucking on Zoro’s clit lightly, Sanji pushes his middle finger inside his heat moaning at how easily it slips in. And fuck him, if that doesn’t bring up scenarios of Sanji’s dick trapped in that wet heat.

Zoro above has dwindled down to an absolute fucking _mess_. From the first lick, Zoro was a complete goner because holy fuck, he did not expect that to feel _so good_. Biting hard on his knuckles to stop any moans from escaping, Zoro’s other hand has latched onto Sanji’s locks, tightening on his hair because shit shit_ shit_, he doesn’t want Sanji to move from that spot ever. But as much as Zoro tries, a loud moan escapes past his lips when he feels Sanji push his fingers inside Zoro’s heat, curling them upwards and — _oh god_.

“Cook — _shit_. Oh my god, don’t stop,” Zoro gasps when Sanji lightly sucks on his clit as he pushes a second finger in, scissoring Zoro’s pussy.

And you know what? _Fuck_ that shitty ass man who’s now looking up at Zoro with a very satisfied and very smug look in between his legs.

Zoro doesn’t even have a solid retort to that, brain muddled to just _yesyesyes_ and _oh fuck, right there_.

Hips thrusting forward, he tries to grind against Sanji’s face, sighing when he feels Sanji comply with his wishes. And shit, Zoro isn’t a whiner by any means but he can’t help _but_ whine at the oh so lovely sensation, feeling his lower belly churn of arousal. Breath coming in shorter and shorter pants, Zoro can feel himself get wetter as he gets closer to his release clenching on Sanji’s – now three – fingers.

“Shit, shit, shit. I’m about to cum, don’t stop Cook,” Zoro warns, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. And as he’s mere seconds away from cumming, Sanji decides to pull his lips and fingers away from Zoro’s body tearing a loud groan from his lips. Panting heavily, Zoro can feel the edge of arousal ebb away before he growls angrily, annoyed as hell that Sanji pulled away.

“Why the hell did you pull away?” Zoro tries to be intimidating but his flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded gaze doesn’t do much to help him.

Licking his lips, Sanji stands up patting his pants down before leaning into Zoro’s ear. “Did you already forget my promise, Marimo? Because I don’t — I’m planning to fuck you so hard you’re unable to walk tomorrow.” Sanji smirks when he feels Zoro shudder against him, nibbling on his ear as an afterthought.

“Well shit, get on with it then,” Zoro responds as he stands, watching Sanji take off his own clothes as well and quickly he does too. In a matter of minutes, Sanji’s naked and hard, his hand quickly pumping his dick before asking, "how do you wanna do it?"

“On the floor. Make a mess of me.”

Grinning wide, Sanji goes over to Zoro, who’s already lying on the floor before sighing at the sight. “God, what did I do in my past life to get this lucky?”

“Tch. Stop being a fucking sap Cook and fuck me already.”

Rolling his eyes, Sanji comes over as he hovers over Zoro as he slowly inserts his dick, hissing at the warmth enveloping him. A sharp gasp escapes Zoro’s lips as his eyebrows furrow at the intrusion slightly more painful than he had imagined.

“Shit, you’re clenching on my dick. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just weird.”

“Okay, well you relax for me. I’ll go in slowly.”

“You don’t need to treat me as if I’m fragile Cook. Just go for it.”

And so Sanji does, he still enters slowly as to not hurt Zoro but all that chivalry vanishes when Zoro thrusts his own hips up in response. “Fuck,” Sanji groans as he loses himself, thrusting into Zoro’s tight, wet heat. Fuck, he’s going to implant this memory in his brain and remember it till the day he dies. Zoro’s moaning loud underneath him and Sanji’s so thankful that Franky made the weight room is soundproof because _god_, the way the whole crew would’ve heard them by now if it wasn’t for the soundproof walls.

Thrusting his hips, Sanji fucks Zoro hard and fast, all of the resolve and patience he had when he first saw Zoro crumbles down as he grunts; dipping his head down to lick and suck on Zoro’s neck. Zoro’s hand is on Sanji’s ass cheek, squeezing it before clenching around Sanji’s dick just for kicks grinning at how Sanji groans at the feeling from above him. Rolling his hips up, Zoro fucks back into Sanji’s thrusts, moaning while doing so as he feels himself getting close.

“Fuck, Sanji.” Zoro whines, a hand cupping Sanji’s nape pulling him down for a needy kiss. “Don’t you dare stop, Cook. I’m so close – _fuck_, right there.” And that's the only warning Sanji gets before Zoro clamps down on his dick, eyes closed as a drawn-out moan escapes his lips. Sanji just fucks him through it, slow but deep making Zoro groan at the slight sensitivity.

“Fuck Zoro. I’m close.” Sanji says, feeling his own release coming soon. Three deep thrusts later and with the help of Zoro lightly clenching around his dick is all it takes for Sanji to come inside Zoro, relishing the feeling.

Sanji only stays in for a minute before Zoro’s swatting at him to pull out, his heart clenching and dick twitching at the sight of his cum spilling out of Zoro’s pussy.

“Shit. That’s hot,” he comments as he eyes the scene before getting up to get a towel, wiping Zoro down before wiping himself, the two of them putting their clothes back on lazily.

“Hey Marimo.”

A grunt follows.

“The next time we reach that island again, tell the bartender to give my thanks to them.”

Zoro shoves Sanji at that.

On the fifth day, two very different reactions are present in the morning: Zoro’s joy because _fuck_, that shitty drink is finally gone out of his system, and Sanji’s sorrow because he wanted to fuck Zoro some more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this ! i'm kinda inactive on the acc but uhhhh catch me @ [chilymango](https://twitter.com/chilymango) on twitter if you wanna chat or anything ! kudos & comments aren't obligatory but v much appreciated !


End file.
